Father Frost and the Snow Queen
by cma911123
Summary: A short story involving Jack Frost and Queen Elsa. Jack finds Elsa's powers amazing and does what he can to make her notice him. A difficult task for someone who can't be seen at all. In the meantime Elsa feels lonelier than ever after having left a whole life back in Arendelle. The only one she's got to talk to is the wind and sometimes the wind really does hear. JackxElsa
1. The Wind Have Ears

**Elsa's POV**  
Elsa looked over the snow glaced mountain. The wind was the only one to keep her company. Her freedom had a high cost, as she would never see Anna again.

But then again she would never be able to hurt her again either. While walking up the mountain, Elsa was surprised with what she was able to do.

All her life had been about holding back and never even see what she was capable of doing. When she put her mind to it, she had even been able to make a beautiful crystalized castle where could the rest of her lonely days. Loneliness had never been something that used to bother her before. After all she'd spend most of her life locked inside her room, too scared to actually socialize with people.  
Not that it really mattered now, that everyone knew about her powers, but at least no one would be able to judge her out here. Most likely no one even knew where she went off to.

"I guess it's just you and me now wind, isn't it?" She asked the wind, almost as if she expected an answer from the howling gale. Little did she know that the wind was indeed listening.

**Jack Frost's POV  
**Jack had just witnessed something amazing. This girl, who he had seen running away from Arendale, was using peculiar powers. Powers such as his own. She had made a bridge out of ice, a castle even a dress - all made of ice!

He stayed with her after the sun rose and used the winds to fly in front of her and landed on the icy balcony. Naturally she was unable to see him, but he still wanted o get a good look at her. She had a very content and confident look on her face, but soon it was replaced by a looks of sadness.

"I guess it's just you and me now wind, isn't it?" she said. Jack remained on the frozen balcony as the girl went inside. He looked around. No one seemed to come after her from Arendale.  
It was only her in the great big castle of ice. Well and himself of course, but you aren't the best company when you can't even be seen by anyone.

Jack followed the girl around castle. The walls and floor had beautiful crystal patterns, enough to impress even Jack Frost himself. He felt the need to know her name and he decided not to leave until he did. Somehow he's get her attention.


	2. Noticed, At Last

**Jack's POV **

"Freya? No? How about Hildur? No, no, wait! You look like an Ylva!" The white haired boy said to the girl, without receiving an answer of course.

He used the winds to fly around her, following her where ever she went. The cold wind made his brown cape flutter around him.

She still couldn't hear him even though days had passed, much to his disappointment. But then again, it wasn't unusual that no one saw him. He just though that he'd have better chance to be seen by her since they had the same powers.

He's tried to give her signs, such as making it snow or freezing the environment around her. But that only seemed to make her scared.

She spoke much to wind and Jack was always there to listen. Sometimes he's let a chilly breeze hit her face just to let her know that he was listening. He would have answered too, if he could.

She spoke a lot of her little sister, Anna and Jack quickly realized that they had been very close. The girl regretted not being there for her enough and still worried about the well being of her sister.

Jack could listen to the girl forever. After talking about Anna, as she usually did, she fell quiet and looked sad again.

"I wonder.. Do you feel as lonely as I do Wind? I thought that I would be strong enough to manage to live on my own, but turns out I'm not. Look at me, I'm a mess. Talking to something that's not even there." She wiped a stray strand of pale blond hair away from her face. Upon touching her hair many perfect snowflakes formed on her thick braid.

Jack would have given the anything to make her able to hear him right then. He knew exactly what is was like to be alone, to be left by himself with no one to talk to, no one to ask his questions to, no one to even notice his very existence.

All he could do was to make things cold and summon the wind. A power he had no use of when he couldn't share fun it brought with anyone.

He felt alone all the time and he couldn't even do anything about it. "I do", Jack said sadly and looked at the blond girl as he reached out his hand for her.

**Elsa's POV**

Elsa felt more lonely than before - and it had only been a few days! She knew that she could never go back to Arendale. She wasn't welcomed there anymore.

Not even by Anna, not after the way her younger sister had looked at her the night of the coronation. She needed to stay here. She had no other choice. She developed a habit of talking to the wind and she actually thought that is was listening somehow.

Sometimes whenever she asked a question it would blow gently on her face, almost as it wanted to respond to what she said.

But even the wind could make her feel better right now. The feeling of hopelessness and loneliness came over her and she couldn't seem to find her way away from it. She went out on the balcony and leaned against the icy railing. She asked the wind if it felt as lonely as she did, and to her big surprise she received an answer.

The wind spoke, she was sure of it. She'd heard the words clearly! But this was impossible, wasn't it?

"Is.. Is there anyone there?" She called and looked around inside the castle in the frosted ballroom. But just as she suspected, no one was there. The wind blew again.

"I'm here", the voice said again, and sounded very excited. "Are you the wind? Elsa asked and looked around once more and went inside, still without seeing anyone.

"You can see me?" The voce asked.

"No, but I can hear you."

"What's your name?" the voice quickly asked.

"It's Elsa. Who are you?" It was difficult to talk to someone without being able to see where they were.

"My name is Jack Frost" the voice said.

"Well, can you please come out so I can see you, Jack?" Elsa asked.

"I'm right here. Most people can't see me. Or even here me at all for that matter. You're the first person that I've spoken to since.. well I don't know when to be honest. I think ever."

"Wow. And here I was complaining about how I feel lonely. You must be more miserable than me. Are you a ghost or something?"

"No, I don't think so. I can't remember. All I have is my name."

"What do you want with me?"

"Well, I saw what you did on your way here, and I was amazed."

"You were?" Elsa asked a little insecure.

"Of course! You and I have the same power!"

"What? You have snow powers as well?" She asked excitedly. Elsa's eyes was still searing around the large room for someone to fix her eyes on.

"Why are you here?" She asked.

"Well, to be honest, I was feeling lonely. When I saw the powers that you possess, I thought that it would be easier to make contact with you. Besides when you spoke to the wind I couldn't just ignore you."

"I knew that someone was listening. That was you, wasn't it?"

"Yeah, I've been here for quite a while trying to get your attention." Elsa looked away and suddenly she felt ashamed of herself. What right did she really have to complain? She had only been on her own for a few days. Jack Frost had always been alone.

"I'm sorry I didn't notice you before."

"Don't worry. I'm actually overjoyed that you can at least hear me now. I've been dying to know your name ever since I got here!"

"Well now you know", Elsa said and smiled.


	3. Warmth

**Author's note: Hi everyone! I can't believe that this fan fiction also received both followers and favorites. I'm thankful for every bit of support and I really, _really_ appreciate it! Stay awesome, friends!**

**Jack's POV:**

Jack and Elsa spend the days talking, and showing off various tricks with their powers. At first Jack was terrified that Elsa would suddenly stop noticing him, but to his relief that didn't seem to happen.

But he decided that he'd try and teach her what he knew about his own icy powers, instead of worrying and she was a good pupil, who seemed very eager to learn.

One of the things that he taught her to have better control over her powers than she had before, as he understood that she had been struggling with that.

"Don't hide the feeling, embrace it. Otherwise you won't be able to control it. Pushing it away makes it stronger and bigger and one day, it'll explode inside of you", Jack said.

"I think that's already happened", Elsa replied. "On the coronation day when I.."

"Coronation? You're royal?" Jack said, with amusement in his voice.

"Well yes. Or at least I used to be before my powers were exposed. I've always been taught to conceal my feelings and store everything inside and now I've managed to almost hurt my own citizens and not to mention that I may have messed up a few relationships to our neighboring countries."

"Wow, that sounds really stupid", Jack said and if Elsa would be able to see him, she'd notice that he raised one of his eyebrows."

"What is?" Elsa asked.

"Telling you to conceal you feelings! Why would they tell you that?"

"My parents were not stupid! It's just that my powers were.. inconvenient, that's all."

"Nothing about you is inconvenient, Elsa", Jack said, this time with a hint of seriousness in his voice. He was surprised himself over how strict he had sounded. "Don't believe that you are anything less than perfect. You have these powers for a reason and just look how beautiful they are. What you do is amazing."

Elsa looked right at him, probably without even knowing that she did. But Jack wasn't sure if it was because she could actually see him, or he just happened to be in the way of her field of vision, but none the less his heart skipped a beat. Her beautiful blue eyes pierced right through him.

"That's so kind of you, Jack. Thank you", she said and discretely nodded her head.

"You're welcome", Jack said and smiled. Right then he experienced a sensation he hadn't felt for as long as he could remember. He felt _warm_.

**Elsa's POV:**

Elsa leaned against an icy wall and sighed.

"I only wish I could see you. Tell me, what do you look like?" She said and narrowed her eyes, trying extra hard to see him, although she knew that she wouldn't be able to anyway. It was really frustrating.

"Me? Well, I'm kind of average, I guess", Jack said.

"It's unfair. You are able to see me as we speak, but I don't even know what you look like."

"I'm sorry. I wish I could do something about it, but I'm afraid that I can't."

"It's alright. It's nice just to have you around. I honestly thought that I would have to be lonely for the rest of my life. I'm glad I at least met someone who is like me, with the ice-powers, I mean", Elsa said. "You really don't know what happened to you before you got your powers?" She continued.

"No. I can't remember."

"Maybe I'll forget someday too, just like you did."

The thought of losing her memories scared Elsa a lot. Sure, there had been some very difficult and lonely times, but she never wanted to forget the fond memories of childhood, playing with Anna. And she never wanted to forget about her parents either.

"I pray that it never happens to you", Jack said. "But if it ever does, then I promise that I will be there for you. I'll keep your memories for you, just in case you'll forget."

Elsa was honestly moved.

"You've done so much for me, and I can't even see you. I really wish that I could right now so I at least can reach out for you."

"You don't have to, I'm right here beside you", Jack replied and just then Elsa felt a cold breeze on her shoulder and she leaned against it, and even though there was nothing visible to see there she could feel Jacks body next to hers and she leaned on him for comfort.

"Now I can at least feel that you are there", she said and smiled.


	4. Anna Arrives And Leaves

**Author's note: I love writing this story! And I'm glad some other people enjoys reading it! I'm so thankful for every view and every favorite.  
Just a little something before I go on. I actually haven't seen Frozen yet, I know that Anna goes after Elsa, but after that I don't know exactly what happens. ****I did listen to 'For the first time in forever reprise' but since I can't be 100% sure about the actual movie dialogue after that,** I kind of made up my own conversation between them, just adding some of Jack's thoughts. I also decided to skip the part where Elsa froze Anna's heart. That's a story for a different time :)

**Jack's POV**

"Elsa?" An unfamiliar voice to Jack called from downstairs. It made Elsa excited but also tense at the same time.

"Anna..?" she said quietly.

"Anna? Isn't that your sister?" Jack asked.

"Anna!" Elsa called out and ran towards the icy stairs. By the foot of the stairs stood a young girl, seemingly a few years younger than Elsa.

Her hair was brown and braided in two pigtails which hung over her shoulders. Her cheeks were freckled and her eyes were just as stunningly blue as Elsa's. There was no doubting their relation, they looked just alike!

"Elsa?" Anna said when she saw her sister.

"Anna what are you doing here?" Elsa asked.

"Well, I came to bring you home again", Anna replied and looked around. "Did you do all of this Elsa?" The amazement in her eyes could not be mistaken.

"I did. But I can't go back home Anna. Not anymore."

"Why not? Of course you can!" The younger sister said and and fixated her eyes on Elsa. "I mean, I did come all of this way for you. Besides, I couldn't care less about these things that you can do. In fact I find your powers very beautiful."

"And dangerous. Anna, you have to go and I need to stay here. I can't control it and going home would mean putting you and the rest of the kingdom in danger. Do you think I could live with myself if I accidentally managed to hurt you? Why do you think I locked myself away for all these years?"

"But now you won't have to be alone. I'm here for you Elsa and we can work it out together so that you don't have to worry anymore. Just please come back with me."

Elsa looked hesitant. Jack didn't say anything. Things would be more convenient for them if they stayed here, but he didn't want to be in the way of her happiness. The decision to go back would have to be hers and even if she did go back, he'd follow her anyway.

"Besides, well. Arendalle is kind of.. ehm", Anna said and fumbled with her thick wool-gloves. The insecure sound in voice made Jack raise an eyebrow.

"Arendalle is what?" Elsa asked.

"It's.. in deep, deep, deep... deep.." She paused before bringing herself to go on. ".. snow."

"What?" Elsa said and suddenly looked terrified.

"You kind of set off an eternal winter... everywhere."

"Everywhere?" Elsa said in disbelief and there was no mistaking the panic in her voice. Jack knew he had to say something to calm her down or she'd accidentally unleash her powers again and maybe even hurt her sister. "Elsa, don't panic it's alright", he tried, but he noticed that she didn't pay any attention to him from the start.

Tiny snowflakes fluttered down in the air and the room seemed to become even colder.

"Anna you need to go right now", Elsa said after a while. Her eyes were still wide open due to the chock.

"No Elsa, please! You can just unfreeze it. Beside I'm not leaving without you!" Anna almost shouted, as the indoor snowstorm seemed to get worse.

"No Anna, I can't! I don't know how to! I'm sorry, but I won't let you expose yourself to this danger anymore", Elsa said and using all of her concentration and power she used the indoor snowflakes to whip up the snow and create a humongous snow monster that glared at her younger sister.

Jack watched Elsa with wide eyes. He knew that she was scared over what she's done to Arendelle, but this was crossing the line.

"Elsa! Don't do this, you'll only regret it!" He tried to tell her and stood in front of her, but the snow monster had already dragged her sister out of the ice castle. Jack could't help but to feel impressed with how strong her powers really were.

"What about Anna Elsa? Are you just going to let her..." He tried.

"Leave me alone!" Elsa yelled and turned around. She fell down on her knees and sobbed.

"Please go.."

"I won't leave you alone, not right now", Jack answered.

"I'm such a fool", Elsa said quietly.

Tiny snowflakes still spiraled the air around them as Jack sat down in front of her and placed his cold hand on her cheek. She flinched at his touch and seemed very aware that he was right in front of her.

Tears were still running down her cheeks, freezing almost instantly after falling out from her eyes. She reached out for him to feel where he was and leaned her body against him. Jack put down his staff on the ground and tightly embraced the crying queen.

**Elsa's POV:**

Elsa tried to but she couldn't stop the tears that fell down her cheeks.

Why? Why did she have to have these powers? They've caused nothing but misery all her life and she couldn't even do something about it.

Driving Anna out had broke her heart, but she was so close to losing control and who knows what would have happened to Anna then? It was better for Anna to remain in their kingdom, where she would be safe. Or at least as safe as she could be with the kingdom being frozen. Elsa had no idea what to do about it.

It felt like the space around her became narrower and she almost struggled to breath. That was when she fell a cold hand on her cheek and she almost fell down trying to find her invisible friend to lean on for support. Then she felt cold arms embrace her and after that she felt like she could _really_ let it go.

She let go of all the sadness she'd felt over the years, all of the guilt for not being there for Anna and for driving her away and all of the frustration from the years of solitude.

She cried until she had no more tears to shed and even after that she couldn't stop.

"It's alright Elsa, it's alright", Jack said with a soothing voice as he gently patted the back of her head. Elsa was feeling too drained and fatigued to argue. Because how could anything be alright? She had just caused an eternal winter by just letting go of the withheld emotions that had threatened to rip her heart apart if she didn't.

Not before long, the fatigue took it's toll and she fell asleep in Jack's invisible arms, slipping away too rather anxious dreams about eternal cold and snowfall.


End file.
